You Can't Change The Past
by LaurenStories
Summary: Set 6 years into the future of the season 3 finale. Blair comes back to NY for Serena's wedding. She can't deny her feelings for Chuck but she loves Jamie. Lots of flashbacks and dramatic surprises. Who will she choose? Big Multichapter, give it a try ;D
1. Back To Old Grounds

Hey guys,

What did you think of the finale? Explosive wasn't it! Well I can't wait for what season 4 holds for Chair. I think they will end up together, but this idea for a story came to me, and I thought I'd write it out none the less.

SUMMARY: Set 6 years into the future of the season 4 finale. Blair comes back to NY for Serena's wedding. She can't deny her feelings for Chuck but she loves Jamie. Lots of flashbacks and dramatic surprises. Both boys fight for her, but who will she choose?

Now this is going to be a full blown out story, if I'm honest I already have like 6 chapters written out and I know all the suprises and OMG moments coming youuurr way ;) I will therefore be uploading often. This will be finished by the time season 4 starts, I THINK. Not entirely sure. I haven't figured out the ending though, I may leave that up to you lovely people reading at home :) I know right now you're all thinking "CHUCK DUHH" But I made Jamie and I think he is lovely :D

Yes the wedding is Serenate's because, even though they've broken up now, in my head Nate hasn't become Chuck and isn't sleeping with Prostitutes and they will find their way back to eachother like Chair :) though Chair probs more definately ;)

**DISCLAIMER_: _**I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did everyother scene there would be Chuck and Blair interaction, yeahhh baby ;). I do however completely own this storyline, and my lovely wonderful people coming, such as James Williams, and Chloe Parker. I also own a Gossip Girl poster and I pretend that the show is alll mine, mwahhahahaha. Oh, and I have and Ed Westwick tea cup. It's crazy. And probably the most attractive and sexy tea cup on earth, fact.

R&R please guys :)

Lauren xx

* * *

_1_

_Mr. and Mrs. Archibald_

Their story had never been set in stone.

It had taken almost of year of commitment for Blair Waldorf to realize that the man she had fell in love with, wasn't the man she saw before her anymore.

Of course, he was same man, _he _hadn't change. Sure, he had given up his womanizing for her. Chuck Bass had become monogamous, fell into a routine, and she had lost herself in this new image of him. She no longer saw him as Chuck Bass, the person who had once compared her to one of his fathers Arabians, the person who had said _that's too bad_, or the game player.

She no longer saw him as that man anymore. What she hadn't realized is that no matter what or who Chuck Bass loved, he was still the same person. And she had been in a relationship with a fraud, with the shadow of Chuck. He couldn't see himself through her eyes anymore, and he hated it.

It took one blow, from the original Chuck Bass to break the very foundations of their relationship. Had it been only a year before and they might have withstood it, because no matter how much they might have grown as a couple, they took one step forward, and three steps back, making them much more vulnerable then they had ever been.

And then their story ended, and they went their separate ways.

Blair Waldorf transferred to Columbia University. She spent two years learning to follow in her mothers footsteps and became a designer before accepting a job in London, and leaving New York and her past behind.

Chuck Bass slowly recovered from an incident in Prague. After his operation he decided to take hold of Bass Industries, and threw himself into work. He slept with one face-less woman after another, and eventually forgot about the one that got away. He built his father's business up, and thrived in success. He had become the man he had always set out to be, businessman extraordinaire.

Sometimes he looked in the mirror and saw Bart Bass staring back at him.

"Ms Waldorf?"

The blond girl threw her hair back into a high pony, adjusted her black glasses, flattened her pencil skirt and picked up a bunch of legal documents , holding them out before just as the door opened a brunette woman stepped out.

"Yes Emma?"

"Emilie." The girl corrected automatically and then cursed herself, instantly regretting it when she saw the look on the brunette woman's face.

"If I wanted your life story,_ Emma_, I would have asked for it, now what is it that you want?"

Blair Waldorf was in a bad mood. She hated the way she sounded, as she spoke she heard her mothers voice coming out of her mouth, and by the way her assistant was looking at her, Blair must have looked just about ready to pounce too.

"Sorry, Ms Waldorf." The girl gulped, "There's some paper work here for you to sign."

Blair nodded and reached forward, grabbing the bunch of papers, "Anything else?"

"Yes." The blonde nodded and grabbed a white envelope from the desk and held it out to Blair, "This came for you in the post, and it looks very formal and important."

Blair grabbed the enveloped, shutting her door just as the blonde was about to add something else and settled back in her chair with a sigh.

She scrutinized the white envelope before ripping into it with unsteady hands, and then she sat staring at a purple piece of paper with flowers decorating the outside in carefree swirls and dark black inn creating words that caused her both happiness and fear, with hand-writing that she could distinguish at any time, whether it be 30 or 60 years into the future.

_Dear _BLAIR WALDORF

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of __**Serena Van Der Woodsen**__ and __**Nathaniel Archibald**__on the 21__st__ of June 2015._

I'm expecting to see you in exactly a week B, start planning your maid of honor speech.

I'll call you later, love you

xoxo S

She instantly decided to go because of the feeling it caused her. Her insides turned out at the thought of what New York would bring to her, and it was much more then she felt when she had moved to London, as beautiful and majestic as it was. Sometimes she felt the thrill wasn't as big in the new world she was walking on. The old one was inviting her with a screaming voice.

And there she was, one week on. Blair Waldorf standing in the middle of New York. Her dark brown chocolate curls were scraped back loosely in a high pony tail, overly massive shades hung on her petite nose, and her clothes as pristine as ever. She felt like she had never left as she smoothed down her skirt and prepared to walk through the double doors into the penthouse of a certain couple that had sent her the certain invitation.

They weren't expecting her. That's why when the blonde bombshell walked into the room carrying enough shopping bags to cloth a hundred her mouth hung open and her blue eyes sparkled with life.

Next thing Blair knew her eyes were clouded by blonde strays and there were blue plastic bags all around her feet.

"B!" Her heart must have skipped a beat at hearing her bestfriends voice call out her name, and her hands hugged the tall blonde fiercely. She wondered how she was able to go a whole 4 months without seeing Serena in person.

"You. Are. Getting. Married." Blair said, getting louder and more excited with every word. Serena's special grin appeared on her face before her hands went up so Blair could stare in pure owe at the diamond ring staring back at her.

"Arh!"

They collapsed in a heap after screaming excitedly at each other and going in for another hug.

"I've missed you so much S."

"I've missed you too B. More then you know."

They smiled at each other sweetly, and Blair Waldorf suddenly felt 7 years old again. She was 7 years old and holding hands with the blonde on legs that was next to her never wanting to let go as they played hide and seek with their other best friends Nate and Chuck.

_Chuck_.

Blair sighed slightly at the thought and frowned. Serena raised an eyebrow as if she had read her bestfriends mind, "You can't avoid him forever B."

"I know." Blair agreed with a nod, "I just wish things weren't so awkward between us, the four of us used to get on so well."

"But Blair.." Serena shook her slightly, "That was a different time. When my fiancé was _your _boyfriend, and _your_ future. When we used to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's every day, when Chuck Bass wasn't head over heels in love with you."

"Things just fell apart in a matter of years." Blair smiled slightly, "I'm glad you and Nate managed to find your way back to each other though."

Serena's grin was back, "So am I Blair." She nodded, "The two years apart were awful for us were _awful _but…"

"You needed to find yourself Serena, and I understand that. So did I."

"You're better now."

"London and Jamie." I agreed.

_James Williams._

Blair couldn't help the smile that taunted her lips at the idea of her current boyfriend. They had been together for 2 years and she had never felt more happy. Or, she could never remember feeling that happy. Though she was sure, in another life time, when she used to dress up in pristine clothes to go to NYU, she was still deliriously happy…

She shook her head to snap out of the thought and grabbed her bestfriends hands with another smile, "Where's Nate?"

"At work."

"Guess what I'm thinking?"

"Blair Waldorf is back in town." Serena's grin was magnetic, "_Shopping time._"

"Waldorf."

She had expected it. Of course she had. Here she was, back in New York after 3 years of not once stepping foot onto her old home ground, and she knew that she would evidently bump into him. What she hadn't expected was the way her heart jumped at the sound of his voice, even years after they had moved on.

She turned around a little on her chair and smiled at the tall figure beside her. Many people were scared of Chuck Bass. Scared of the fact he was one of the most rich and powerful men in New York, scared of his smirk, and scared of his personality. And rightly so, Blair thought as she took in his appearance.

He look powerful as he stood beside her in his dark blue Armani suit, hands put neatly in pockets and a small smile on his face. He hadn't changed at all, Blair noted. Sure his face had lost some of it's previous baby-like youth, and he had developed an even stronger jaw then before, if it was possible. He truly looked like a man without an ounce of his previous youth. Maybe that thought scared her.

"Bass." She forced a smile, despite the thoughts that were rushing around in her mind. She was trying to block out the floods of memories that were inevitable to play up again as soon as she met the person behind them. Somehow, he proved that they happened, "Long time no see."

"And what brings you back to the streets of New York?" He took a seat now and ordered a scotch. He still smelled the same, smirked the same, looked the same, drank the same. And yet, there was something so different there.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask." She takes a sip of her cocktail, and then raises an eyebrow, "Unless you and Archibald don't talk anymore."

"I didn't realize the Van Der Woodsen Archibald wedding spectacular was going to catch your eye so much that you would catch the first plane back." Had she caught a slight bit of resentment when Chuck had spoken about S's wedding, or was it just in her head?

"My bestfriends are getting married." Blair kept her voice the same, "How could I resist?"

"And here's me thinking that you were staying away for a reason."

She frowned, "And what reason would that be Chuck?"

There was silence for a moment and then he laughed slightly, "Well the London air seems to have something more fresh in it then the busy New York one."

"Air." Blair repeated, attempting, and almost positively failing to hold back her resentment for his lame cover-up.

"You know what they say."

"No." She shook her head, "I don't."

"Well neither do I, but the English air must have something in it, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed away for so long."

She almost scoffed at that. Almost.

"You know, it was great catching up, Bass." She nodded, pursing her lips, "But I have things to do, so..."

"See you at the rehearsal dinner."

She took a deep breathe in, and then forced herself to nod. Again. Noting that she had to stop acting like a nodding dog toy. Blair grabbed her purse and rose from her seat, "See you then."

"You know what they say about the maid of honor and best man."

"Yes actually I do." Blair smiled, "They hate each others guts."

She turned and left quickly, before she did something she would regret. She hated how they could go from meeting again after 3 years of not seeing each other to banter in seconds. Hated the effect he had on her, and hated the way he made her feel.

She didn't know what was worse. The fact that she had to carry on dealing with those things she hated ever so much. Or the fact that she couldn't wait to, and loved to deal with them.

"Ready to go?" Serena appeared out of the toilet and smiled, "I think I'm going to fall over with the amount of shopping bags we have."

Blair nodded.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She didn't bother replying. The truth was, she had.

* * *

Yay this chapter had Chair interaction, woot woo ;)

The next might have some mild interaction, but more importantly you get to meet Jamie ^^ yay ;). Believe me he is a sweetheart.

Then after that things get juicey and a lot of OMG moments and juisy gossip filled storylines will be coming your way to relax your GG cravings during Summer.

Please tell me what you guys think, Reviews make it worthwile to carry on writing.

Thanks loads :D

Lauren xx


	2. Wedding Rehearsals

Thank you for all the reviews guys!

I know this is harder to get into because it's so AU, but I think it's headed some where good so please keep reading :D

To the person who mentioned this is similar to another story, I never read the other story until you mentioned it and believe me, besides this being set in the future and at NS's wedding this story is completely different, and I didn't know that there was something similar. So appologies to the writer of 'My Bestfriends Wedding' but I have already written loads of chapters for this story and it's going in a completely different direction from your story.

R&R guys, as always ;)

xoxo Lauren

**DISCLAIMER: **I unfortunately don't own Gossip Girl, but I do however own Leighton Meester's autograph :) ohh yeahh baby I tracked her down. Shame Ed Westwick wasn't there too, but I probably would have died at the sight of him and he would have thought I was retarded, so maybe it's for the best :)

* * *

_2_

_Rehearsal Dinner_

She looked different.

That was the first thing that came to his mind when he had walked into the bar and seen her there. Her hair was tied up loosely in a pony tail and darker curls then when she had left fell down. Her skin was an even lighter color than before, and she was definitely slimmer.

He hadn't seen her in three years, and yet it only felt like yesterday when he opened his mouth to talk to her. Their banter was the same, but she was different. She made sarcastic remarks, but not bitchy ones. She held eye contact, but not for longer than a second. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

He was disappointed when she went away, but really, it didn't feel like he was talking to _her _anyways. Not the Blair Waldorf he used to be head over heels in love with once upon a time. Now that memory of her felt even further away, even though technically it should have felt right back at home.

-xoxo-

The rehearsal dinner had only just started and already Blair Waldorf felt out of place.

In the three years away it seemed Nate and Serena had managed to acquaint themselves with many people that she didn't know, and who didn't seem awfully interested in getting to know her. So she went to stand by the punch and didn't expect it when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

She turned around, jumping slightly in surprise and then a grin formed automatically on her face at the sight of James Williams.

"What are you doing here?" She cried happily, her hands throwing themselves around his shoulders, "I told you not to come. You have work…"

James rolled his eyes and pulled the petite brunette closer to him, placing a hand on the back of her hair, "You can't get rid of me that quickly Blair Waldorf."

"But the company…" She continued to complain, but really she knew it was useless. She wanted him here, and he obviously wanted to be there, otherwise he wouldn't have taken a 20 hour plane ride to arrive where she was.

"The company can manage fine without me for a month."

"Or two."

"Or three. Or however many you want. The important thing is that I don't miss you." He touched the tip of her nose with his finger, and Blair bit her lip playfully.

"But Mr Williams," She whispered the next part, "If you don't miss me, we'll never have the amazing _I haven't seen you in the three months_ sex."

"Mmm.." He instantly went closer to her, laughing slightly as her breath tickled his cheek, "Well I missed you yesterday, so we can have amazing _I haven't seen you in a day_ sex."

"That." Blair bit her lip harder, in a seductive way, "Sounds-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Blair snapped her head back at the sound of a Rufus Humphrey's voice and the clinking of glass, "It's time for the speeches."

"You did that on purpose." James muttered against her ear, and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Blair Waldorf." Blair turned around again quickly at the sound of her name, and she continued towards the front. James grabbed her hand and then sat down in the chair besides her, "Would you like to say a few words about the happy couple?"

Blair smiled at the audience, and took a deep breathe in, "Really, Rufus, I would love to, but I'm afraid it won't have the same effect next week as it does today."

The dark haired man nodded, "Well then, how about you Chuck, would you like to say a few words now or…"

Rufus's words zoned out of Blair's head as she turned towards the direction Rufus was looking to see Chuck Bass standing at the other side of the room. He looked excessively handsome in his dark suit and red tie, a smirk playing on his lips. Blair hadn't realized he would actually attend the rehearsal.

She managed a smile and quickly sat down on her seat. James's hand tightened around hers, and she forced herself to look away from the man across from her to the man next to her.

"You ok?" She heard James whisper , but didn't get a chance to reassure him before Chuck Bass stood up with his champagne glass in his hand.

"Yes, I would thank you Rufus." Chuck extended his glass towards the audience, "As many of you know, I've known Serena and Nathaniel for all of my life. I can't say that these two haven't had their fair share of ups and downs, they have, but so have every couple. In reality life isn't some fairytale to tell your grandkids. Instead you make mistakes in order to learn from them, and grow as a couple. Nate and Serena have a past, which means their future is inevitable."

Blair felt herself take a breathe in as she consumed his words.

"I still remember him fawning over the blonde on legs as far back as when we ten. And sure, being life, they've not always been together. I mean, Nate Archibald has a track record, you might have noticed." The crowd laughed, "He dated Serena's bestfriend, and my ex-girlfriend Blair Waldorf since Kindergarten or something before. Serena's dated lots of people too. Her relationship with Dan Humphrey was certainly a rollercoaster of a ride."

Blair felt James's stare go on her, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She felt herself getting redder as Chuck's words sunk in. She hadn't told her boyfriend about any of her exes. He hadn't realized two of them had been her best friends.

"But in the end, it doesn't matter the amount of people that you see. It's not the journey, it's the destination. And these two were always destined for each other, no one can say otherwise. There's only one person out there for everyone. These two are lucky to have found theirs. So I am so happy for them, grasping the opportunity with both hands. Because when you find it, you should never let it go. To the happy couple."

He raised his glass and the crowd erupted into cheers, and appraise.

Blair raised her glass too, and when she turned to look at him, she saw Chuck gazing at her intently. A moment from so long ago in her past sprung up in her mind. Suddenly she was in high school again, at Lilly and Bart's wedding, and she was listening to Chuck Bass talking about love…

"You never told me you dated Nate and Chuck."

Blair's head snapped back around, and she pulled the champagne glass back down. She forced a smile on her face, "Jamie, we haven't really spoken about our exes."

"Yeah, but we've spoken about your friends all the time. You should have said something."

"Does it make any difference now you know?" Blair asked, squeezing his hand, "You're right, I should have said something ,I _know_, I just didn't think you were coming. I didn't want you to feel you had to, because of my history here."

"Blair, I wouldn't have come just to check up on you."

"That's not what I mean. I don't want you to feel awkward around Chuck or Nate."

"You think it would have been better me being oblivious?"

"No!" Blair cried softly, "I was going to tell you now you were here. I just didn't feel the need to when you weren't coming, and I was only going to spend a few weeks or so here. I didn't want to make you at all uncomfortable."

James took a deep breathe in and then smiled and nodded, "It's ok. I just don't want you to feel that you have to hide anything about your past from me. No one can change their past, they shouldn't get judged on it."

Blair smiled at the dark blonde haired boy and leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips, "That is why I love you Jamie Williams." She breathed in his smell, "Now what were we talking about earlier?"

Her hand went beneath the table onto his thigh and a smirk etched across her face.

"Oh yeah." He mumbled, and caught her hand, pulling her up from her seat and away from the table. She giggled lightly, grabbing her bag, and following her boyfriend towards a nearby room.

- xoxo-

He had seen the look on his face when he had said his speech.

He was sure that she knew it had been semi-directed to the two of them. It wasn't that he wanted her back, and was saying the speech in hope of doing that. It was just at that moment in time, watching her with her hand intertwined with a blonde boys, he felt all those feelings come back to him.

He was sure that his words were true.

But he was also sure that he had move on from Blair, and she had obviously moved on from him.

That didn't stop him from looking at her, deep into her eyes when he rose his glass to finish his speech. Her eyes did all the talking, and he could tell from the way she was looking at him that she still felt some of the sparks that evidently flew the moment the two of them ever held contact.

He threw back too many drinks the moment he saw her hurry away giggling with the blonde boy he was sure was her boyfriend, and then eventually took home a pretty brunette girl to make sure he didn't spend the night alone.

The next morning he was sorting out his boxes of stuff.

He had decided a few weeks ago that he would be moving to live in a new penthouse, closer to Bass Industries, and after a couple of incompetent 'professional' movers had attempted to sort his stuff he had decided to do it all on his own.

He didn't know that she had left a box behind when she had collected her stuff from his place at the Empire. He didn't know what the box labeled _summer 2009 _would entail at all. And once he had practically ripped open the lid of the small brown box, and had the white book in his hands he wished he hadn't seen the box at all.

But he still felt compelled to open the white book and sat staring at awe at the pictures that stared like ghostly memories back at him.

The first two were of him and Blair at the beach. In the first one he'd pushed the vanilla icecream into her face with a smirk, and Blair has her mouth open horrified. He smiles sadly at the second one of him kissing the icecream off her mouth and Blair laughing uncontrollably.

He sat for at least an hour staring at the pictures, remembering times he had almost completely forgotten. Or at least kept locked at the back of his mind. Somehow the pictures had found the key to his memories and unleashed them. He didn't realize his hands had been shaking until he turned the last page.

The photo book had come to an end but Chuck saw a single picture lying backwards at the end of the pack, obviously out of place the writing _NSBC 2004_.

He turned the picture back around and stared at the photo. He blinked.

"_He blinked!" Blair cried out angrily, she threw an accusing finger Chuck's way and pouted her lips, "Now the photos ruined."_

_ "It's fine, we'll just take another one." A 14 year old Serena Van Der Woodsen grabbed the camera and held it up high, "Smile everyone, and Chuck keep your eyes wide open."_

_ Chuck smirked as Serena counted down from three, at two seconds he grabbed Nate's scarf and tugged, making the blonde boy stumble. Blair cried out in annoyance, whilst Nate slightly tipped Serena who was finding it hard not to laugh._

_ The blonde girl pressed the button and the flash captured the moment._

_ Blair Waldorf pursed her lips, and crossed her arms._

_ "You are such a Basshole."_

_ "I think it's quite a nice photo actually B." Serena told her friend with a smile, she shook the photo that had slid out of the camera until it appeared on the paper, "Here, keep it."_

He couldn't believe she had kept it.

His finger unconsciously brushed the side of the horrified brunette's face on the paper. He had missed her, he realized.

And that's when Chuck Bass understood that he never wanted to miss Blair Waldorf ever again.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter, it signifies the start of Chuck fighting for her :) ohh yeahhh, it's gonna get interresting.

What do you guys think of Jamie?

I kind of addoree him ;). In the next chapter you're gonna meet Blair's new other blonde-bomb-shell of a bestfriend, Chloe, and she's also ultra amazing, so keep reading for that and loaddsss more.

So Jamie vs Chuck begins!

Don't forget to press that little green button and review!

Lauren xo


	3. You Can Never Have Too Much Italian

Hey guys!

Thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter! They were amazing, and I love that people are already picking side, Jamie or Chuck :) lol

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've had loads of exams and studying has taken up all of my time, but they're finished now and I'm really glad because it's Summer and I can finally have some fun =D

**I wanted to reply to a review by Comtess d'Armagnac quickly, so please skip over this bit if you're not interrested :P**

**...  
**

_" So basically, I read you're review and I completely understand where you're coming from, Chuck nearer the end of season 3 did something unforgivable, sending her to Jack like that was just awful, in my opinion and much bigger and worse then him sleeping with Jenny. But you misunderstood his speech! He didn't mean that it doesn't matter what he does to her, he means that it doesn't matter how long they have to stay away from eachother and be with different people in order to grow and be good enough for eachother again so in the end they can finally be together._

_What Chuck did in 3x17 was despicable, and I think the writers got it completely wrong, because the Chuck from the beginning/mid Season 3 & seasons 2,1 would never have done that! He isn't as dark as they made him out to be, he just went through a dark phase. Anyways, believe me, I don't in any way agree with what he did! I think that he wants to make it up to her again, I think he wants to try to deserve her again._

_And about the whole sleeping around thing. The thing about Chuck is that once his life comes down on him he resorts to drinking, drugs and women. Just because he had a girlfriend before doesn't mean he has to stop having sex! Blair broke up with him, he wasn't cheating or doing anything wrong. He just went back to being the old Chuck. And sure, he didn't have to do it so fast, I mean it was almost as if she didn't matter to him, but he was doing it because he was so heart-broken and he doesn't know any other way to deal with the pain._

_Plus he doesn't have a girlfriend now, even six years later, so if he wants to sleep around, I think it's up to him. It's not right, but it's Chuck Bass, it's what he does! But don't worry, he's got his sight set on Blair again, so I don't think he'll carry on doing it =P_

_By the way, yes Jamie is indeed Blair's 4th real boyfriend, and I'm with you on the whole number's front, I always respected her for that too =D  
_

_And finally, I'm actually quite glad you're rooting for Jamie, haha ^^ I really wanted some people behind him! Anyways, sorry for the long reply, and thank you for you're review, and for voicing your opinion, I'm glad that you're getting into the story =D "_

**...**_  
_

Right, back to the story. This one is really long to make up for the long wait for it =P, plus you guys get to meet Chloe Turner. Haha, she's actually based on my bestfriend Ruby who I love, so please, if you don't take the character well don't judge her in you're reviews ;)!

Hope you like,

XOXO Lauren

**...**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gossip Girl, just the AU storyline, James Williams and Chloe Turner :D (Y)

* * *

_3_

_You Can Never Have Too Much Italian  
_

He wasn't stalking her or anything but he felt like a bit of a stalker when he walked into the book store and spotted her observing the back of a book, her eyebrows furrowed together as her eyes read the words and then a smile spread on her perfect red lips.

"Waldorf." He drawled, walking up to her after a moment, scared that she'd turn around and see him staring.

She looked up from the book and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi." He bit his lip slightly, that was probably the most civil they ever were to each other when greeting. Usually she threw a ton of insults his way or, when they were dating, attacked his lips.

"You stalking me now Bass?" She raised one eyebrow but it wasn't a snide remark , she said it as joke and even though he probably should have felt glad that she wasn't as mad as she used to be, before she left, at him, his heart sunk slightly.

He was once told that the opposite of love was not hate. If you hate someone you still feel something for them, something strong, just like when you're in love. The opposite of love is indifference, when you feel absolutely nothing for the person

At least when she hated him, cursed him, insulted him, he knew she still cared. Now that had stopped he prayed to god that she didn't feel indifferent towards him.

"No actually, I happen to come here a lot."

She nodded slightly, as if accepting that fact and pushed the book she was holding back into it's slot on the cupboard, "Well it was nice seeing you."

She walked past him and he turned around, narrowing his eyes.

She had managed to walk towards the door quite quickly but he sped up and grabbed her hand pulling her back into a corner.

"What was that Blair?" He demanded.

"What was what?" She asked, yanking her hand away, "Don't touch me Bass."

"There." He said a bit more satisfied, he gestured towards her with his free arms, "That's what I'm talking about. That's us Blair, making bitchy not pleasant conversation. It was nice seeing you? That's not us Blair!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" She hissed, "Unlike you Chuck, I've decided that I can't be bothered with all the snarky remarks anymore. I'm done playing victim, and you should be done playing tormentor. That was us Chuck, and guess what? That was 6 years ago. Grow up."

He wouldn't let her past, instead he smirked.

"That's all I wanted." He told her with a nod of the head, "Some emotion out of you."

"I show plenty of emotion!" She cried softly, "But I'm not the same person I was back then Chuck, and I'm not willing to carry on that meaningless fight. We were over a long time ago, I finally decided to let go completely."

He shook his head now, "No. You can't let go of us Blair, we'll always be there, you and me. I'll always be in your mind just like you're always in mine. I know you Blair, this isn't you."

She had a bit of déjà vu as his words echoed something he had said to her all those years ago at Nate's grandfather's summer house. The situation was so different then, she really wasn't acting like herself. She was burning all her bridges back then, how could he compare that to now?

"This is me Chuck." She told him calmly, "I'm just like I ever was, the only difference is that I moved past all those things that were holding us back. I think you should too, for your own good."

Chuck scoffed, "Oh please, since when did you care Blair? Playing the good Samaritan now are you, is that what golden boy makes you do?"

"You know what? Whatever Chuck." She laughed disbelievingly, "I should have know this was about Jamie. I should have known that this is all still a game to you, and that you're not doing this because you want the old _me _back. It's because you like the chase."

"No Blair-"

"Who wants to play by themselves Chuck? I dropped out of this game a long time a go, so you can carry on running around but you're no longer chasing anything. You can't chase someone if there's no one there to chase."

"I don't think it's a game."

"Oh please."

This time she pushed past him and stepped out of the store, briskly walking away before her heart would force her to turn back.

…

She was walking blindly though the crowds of people because when she walked blindly she had a clear mind, and when she had a clear mind then she wasn't thinking about anything or _anyone_.

That's why when Blair Waldorf was half crossing the street she ran head first into the person across from her.

"Watch where you're-" She snapped but then as her view adjusted and her eyes focused on the person that she admittedly had bumped into her eyes lit up and her mouth formed a huge O shape, "Oh my god!"

Chloe Turner stared at the brunette girl she had just bumped into, whilst scanning the buildings trying to figure out which one her bestfriend would be staying at and not paying attention to the road, in shock, "Ahhh!"

The two girls started jumping up and down madly in the middle of the street, ignoring the honks from the cars as the lights went green, and jumping into each others arms for a hug, "You're in New York?"

Blair pulled away pulling Chloe's arm and dragged her bestfriend from the street, "What are you doing in New York?"

"Well that's definitely one way to greet your bestfriend who just took the longest plane journey ride of her life out here to see you." The blonde swiped her hair away from her face and sent Blair an angry look before replacing it with a grin and jumping up and down again, "I needed to see you!"

"I've missed you so much," Blair agreed, "How was Paris?"

"Beautiful." Chloe cried, "The people there are so nice, plus I made a new _friend_."

"No!" Blair exclaimed, throwing her head into her hands, "You didn't. I thought you and Charlie were…"

"Um. No." Chloe shook her head, "We didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"Well his dad was at his apartment for a few days."

Blair raised a single eyebrow, "Chloe Marie Turner you didn't."

"What? Mr Baker had this really attractive old man's beard thing going on." She admitted, "Anyways, I'm glad because I told Pierre I didn't have a boyfriend and he has truth issues, he's allergic to lies or whatever so yay me for me, I got some."

"When do you ever _not _get some?"

"Fair enough." Chloe laughed and stepped forward to link arms with Blair, "Now, where exactly are you and Jay staying? I've been walking around here for hours and all I got where a bunch of pervy builders hitting on me and when I asked this lady her accent was so thick all I could understand was that there was a Tiffany's across the street and to the left from here."

"Tiffany's is no where near where I'm staying."

"Oh I know, I was asking where Tiffany's was, not your hotel, because I decided all my hours of trekking were at least worth a new necklace."

"And who in their right minds would deny Chloe Turner a new necklace?"

"No one." She grinned, and the two friends started walking in the way Blair pointed, "So, I hear I'm a bridesmaid."

"Oh dear god."

"I came all this way," Chloe cried, "The least you could do is pull in a favor with this New York version of me and get me a spot at the wedding."

"S already has all her bridesmaids, plus maid of honor."

"If your not careful Blair Cornelia Waldorf someone might accidentally pour red wine on your maid of honor dress."

Blair faked a gasp, "Black mail Chlo, really?"

"I do what I have to." She shrugged, "Oh Bear, I've missed you so much."

Blair laughed and engulfed her bestfriend in another hug, "I have too, like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm starving." Chloe finally said, "So how about you ring your ball and chain and we get some food, how does Italian sound?"

Blair pushed her head back and laughed, "It's good to have you back Chlo. It's good to have you back."

…

"Oh my god."

She looked stunning.

As Serena van der Woodsen emerged from the red curtains in her flow of white she looked completely and utterly angelic.

Blair stood in awe of her bestfriend, mouth agape.

"S, you look…"

"Wow you look _hot_." Chloe announced, coming from around the corner whilst shoving a lollipop inside her mouth, "Mr fiance is going to have a hard time keeping it in his trousers when he sees you walking down the isle in _that_."

Blair rolled her eyes complacently, "_Chloe_."

"Oh come on Bear." She gave her bestfriend a little shove whilst collapsing on the seat next to her, "You know I'm right."

Serena laughed, "You think it looks good?"

"You look amazing." Blair agreed, "Though I'm sure Nate's not gonna ruin your day by showing little Nate to the world."

"Ew." Chloe mocked and Blair rolled her eyes.

"So you don't think the trail is too much?"

"No."

"Kinda." Chloe shrugged, "But you know what you can do, get those cute little 6 year old flower girls to hold it up as you walk down the isle."

"That's a really nice idea." Blair agreed.

"But make sure they're like kind of ugly because you do not want cute 6 year old girls in pink stealing your thunder, but you don't want them to be mildly ok looking so people don't like vomit or something."

Blair placed her head in her hands, "Oh dear god."

Serena laughed, picking up her white outflow, "This is it then." She smiled, "This is the dress."

"Oh. My. God." Chloe turned around noticing someone in the corner, "Hunk _alert_, who is that?"

Blair turned around, also noticing the person in the corner, her eyes immediately widened and she got up from her seat, "Excuse me for a second."

Chloe watched with furrowed eyebrows and the brunette jumped from her seat and headed towards the brunette man in the corner whilst Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go and get changed."

"Wait, who's that."

"Chuck Bass." Serena explained, "Our bestfriend."

"Well, wow, you better introduce me."

Serena made a face, "Sorry Chloe but I don't think Chuck's the best idea, him and Blair have got quite the history and well... she'd kill you."

Chloe laughed, "Dang."

"What are you doing here Bass?" Blair stabbed at Chuck's chest as he stood in front of her semi-amused, "You seriously are stalking me now."

"You're ego's gotten too big Waldorf," He drawled, "Archibald sent me to make sure Goldy locks over there has found her dress."

Blair narrowed her eyes, "Sure he did Bass, Nate would definitely send you to inspect the dress instead of just picking up the phone and calling her."

Chuck rolled his eyes and moved past Blair towards the area where Serena re-emerged to, dressed in her shorts and red top and carrying her white dress.

"Sis." He smiled, "How's the dress hunting going?"

"You can tell Nate everything gonna be fine, I found the dress."

"Nathaniel was practically in girly fits over the fact you'd never find the right dress." Chuck rolled his eyes, "Why it's any of his concern I wouldn't know."

"He's this thing in the wedding called the groom." Blair said sarcastically, rejoining this group, "I can't image why he'd want his bride to find the right wedding dress."

Chloe laughed, "Maybe he was scared that without the right dress she'd cancel, or do a runner. Who's the guy in the relationship?"

Chuck turned his attention to the gorgeous blonde sat sideways on the huge pick seat, "And you are?"

"Chloe Turner, nice to meet you Blair Waldorf's ex-boyfriend."

"Chlo." Blair complained, smacking her bestfriend on the arm as she collapsed onto the seat next to her.

"Sorry Bear." She rolled her eyes, "Can we go now, Serena's tried on so many dresses I don't think it's possible for her to tire us out any more."

"Agreed." Blair said, and Serena laughed.

"Shall we go get some dinner?"

"Can we get Italian?"

"We had Italian for lunch." Blair complained, "Plus Chuck's still here."

"Thanks Waldorf, I'd love to come."

"Anyways," Chloe smiled, "You can never have too much Italian."

…

"You can definitely have too much Italian."

Chloe Turner flopped back in her seat, pushing her bowl of pasta away from here.

"Agreed, I'm never eating pasta ever again." She cried, "Or I'll gain like 4 stone in a day."

Blair looked down as her phone started to ring.

"Is that Jay?" Chloe asked, "Tell him to meet us here, I forgot to him his Paris present at lunch."

Blair nodded pulling the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" James Williams asked down the phone, "How do you feel about having some dinner together?"

"I would probably throw up on you." She admitted, "I've already eaten, in La Proceta, do you wanna come join us?"

James laughed, "The Italian restaurant down the street from the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm at the shop opposite."

Blair laughed, "Great, do you want me to order you anything?"

"The usual." He smiled, "See you in a minute, love you."

"Love you too, bye." She clicked the red button on her blackberry before she realized what she had just said out loud. She could feel his gaze on her from across the table but refused to look him in the eye. Instead she turned her gaze back to Chloe.

"He's gonna be here in like a minute, he's just across the road."

"Has he had dinner?"

"Order him the usual, I'm going to the bathroom."

Chloe nodded and the three people watched as the brunette got up from the table, going towards the toilets.

Chuck Bass narrowed his eyes as he watched her go, before turning back to the two blondes, mostly Chloe.

"How long has Waldorf being seeing this James?" He asked, as casually as he could muster, but Chloe just raised her eyebrows at the questions.

"Na-ah." She refused, "I'm afraid telling you that would brake girl code."

It was obviously a joke which Chuck rolled his eyes to, "Come on Chloe, tell me."

She laughed, "It's not so great that you're interested Bass, but whatever. Jay's been my bestfriend since primary. We met Blair about five years ago but they've been going out for two."

"Two years?"

"Chuck." Serena narrowed her eyes at him, using her warning tone, "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh please sis, you wouldn't know anything if it hit you on the head."

She rolled her eyes, "Be as evasive as you want but I know you."

"You know me as well as you know what bread tastes like, and you haven't eaten bread since what? Fifth grade?"

Chloe laughed before calling a waiter to the table and ordering a lobster for James, Chuck listened warily, his mind adrift.

He turned his head towards the door as he saw a figure entering, He noticed the guy from before, at Nate and Serena's rehearsal dinner. He looked like flipping Prince Charming as he waltzed in. He watched wearily as he looked around, but before he could spot them Blair re-emerged from the toilet.

"Hey." Blair greeted her boyfriend with a wide smile, as he placed his hand on her hips and hoisted her up for a kiss, she laughed before he put her back down, "What may I ask was that for?"

He shrugged, "You looked gorgeous."

Blair laughed, moving her hair out of her face, "Why thank you kind sir, but I must have you know that I already have a boyfriend."

"Really? What's he like, really nice? Good looking?"

"None of the above." Blair joked, but then smiled, leaning in for another kiss and grabbing his hand, "Did anything exciting in the past five hours?"

"Maybe." James shrugged.

She laughed, "Wow, hiding secrets from me now huh Jamie?"

"Maybe just the one." He reached out and touched her nose, "How was dress shopping?"

"Tiring." Blair admitted, "But she found her dress and she looks gorgeous in it."

Chuck Bass watched as his brunette ex spoke, laughed and kissed her golden boy with narrow ed eyes. As much as he hated to admit it his blonde step-sister on the right of him did know him, and she knew that he was up to something, because he was.

Chuck Bass was officially dedicated to getting back Blair Waldorf, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Man, that was long wasn't it, haha =)

Sorry if Chuck seemed to much of a stalker at the end XD

I want everyone to realise that he's gonna up his game to get her back =P. Loads of drama & gossip coming yourrrr wayyy!

But as you can hopefully tell, Blair really does love Jamie. Also, what do you guys think of Chloe? REVIEW =D

Thanks guys,

Lauren =)


End file.
